


Did You Miss Me?

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Organized Crime, Running Away, Spaceships, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a transporter for the Jedi, mainly for Obi-Wan Kenobi, and you’ve saved him from trouble more than once. When he’s off to take on the ringleader for one of the biggest crime rings in the galaxy, it’s no wonder that he’s running from a mob of bandits, and it’s you to the rescue once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Miss Me?

“Hey, we’re almost there. Better get ready, Kenobi.” You spoke, looking over to Obi-Wan as he ran his hand through his hair.

The both of you saw Lynetriar come into view, a planet known for it’s criminal activity, and currently housing Obi-Wan’s next criminal to catch.

Erelais Lecope. Notorious for his rule over widespread smuggling and thievery throughout the galaxy.

And the two of you were flying straight into the heart of his operations.

“Okay, I’m about to land. You sure you want to go alone, honey?”

Obi-Wan sighed, fumbling around with his robes as he looked out the window. “Do you always have to call me ‘honey’ every time I go on these missions?”

“What’s wrong with it? I think it’s endearing, sweetheart.”

He opened his mouth to protest it again, before shutting himself back up as you chuckled. “Hey, but in all seriousness, you better be careful. I’ve had run-ins with Erelais’s gang before. They’ve messed me up pretty bad, and stolen some cargo from my ship, before I became one of your temple’s transporters.”

Obi-Wan smiled, looking over to you as you carefully landed your ship in a clearing, perfectly suited to hide the ship and only a short distance away from the hideout Erelais works his magic from. 

* * *

“It’s showtime, knight. You ready?” You leaned back into your seat as the jedi smirked.

“Of course. I should return shortly after these thieving scoundrels are done for.” He gave you a light bow and a smile, yourself flashing a thumbs up and opening the ship’s door from the control panel.

As he walked off, you yelled towards him, “Don’t have too much fun without me!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” He hollered back, as you smiled, taking off your seatbelt and going to the main room of your ship.

“I swear, if he doesn’t get out alive…”

* * *

Obi-Wan exhaled as he came up to the cave.

Inside was the headquarters of one of the biggest crime rings in the galaxy’s history.

And he was about to face the ringleader _alone_.

“Come on, Obi-Wan. You can do this. You’ve faced a sith lord before, surely you can handle a simple smuggler.” He mumbled to himself, before clenching his jaw and marching into the cave.

He followed the noise of rowdy bandits and thieves, ending up in a more open area, crawling with criminals as valuables were hauled to and fro.

“Hah! Took you long enough, Kenobi!” He whirled around, coming face to face with the leader of the operation.

As his voice boomed, echoing across the room, it was brought to a stunning silence as every petty thief, smuggler, and bandit turned to face the young jedi.

“Erelais. It’s nice to see that I’ve already been granted a warm welcome.” Obi-Wan stated, formally with a hint of sarcasm.

The crime lord bellowed, his breath and clothing reeking of alcohol as he pointed a blaster at him. “I wouldn’t be so cocky if I were you, ‘Jedi’.”

The jedi knight scanned the room, clearly outnumbered, and decided to take the best course of action.

_He ran._

* * *

“Get him!” You shot up from your nap, taking your feet off the table as you looked outside.

“Oh, Maker, are you kidding me?!” You muttered angrily, watching the sight.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, the famed Jedi Knight, running from a mob of up to at least a three dozen criminals.

“Come on, Obi, hurry up!” You yelled from the ship door, before running to start the engines.

He practically jumped into the ship, pressing the button and shutting the door as you felt the blaster fire knock around your ship.

“What were you thinking!?” You scolded, focusing on getting out as he buckled his seatbelt.

“There were too many! Much more than I imagined, Y/N!” He retorted, clearly nervous.

“Well, we’re gonna flashtail it out of here, so hold on tight!” You bit your lip, flying upwards as the the barrage of blaster fire continued.

You pushed your ship to its limit, as it flew out of the atmosphere, practically pressing the two of you into your seats, until you changed gears.

“Okay, things are about to get a little bumpy! Better get ready, knight!” You furrowed your brows, shooting off into the galaxy, as the ship lurched forward, entering lightspeed.

* * *

As the two of you sat in silence after you prepared to slow down the ship, a sly grin crept onto your face.

“So, Kenobi… What was that, the third time in the last two weeks? Are you really that desperate to get rescued by me?” You teased, as the ship came to a more reasonable pace.

He groaned again, covering his face with his hands.

That, however, didn’t stop you from noticing the shade of pink staining his cheeks.

“You’re blushing! I knew it, you can’t get enough of me!” You joked, as he sighed, not even bothering to hide the blush.

“Come on, I was joking. You know I’m just as happy to see you too, Obi-Wan.” You smiled, going back to Coruscant.

You focused on the planet in view, not knowing that the jedi was looking at you, smiling as the blush on his cheeks only grew deeper.

* * *

You docked by the temple, leaning back and looking over to Obi-Wan. “Here’s your stop, knight. You’ll get those lowlives next time. Albeit, with some backup.”

“Thank you, Y/N. You are, genuinely, a wonderful woman.” He unbuckled his seatbelt, standing up and straightening his back.

You chuckled, looking up at him from your seat. “Well, I aim to please.”

He nodded curtly, going towards the ship door before stopping, turning his head to you.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, _**honey**_.” 

…Oh great, now you were blushing.


End file.
